This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Phone projection systems are becoming increasingly popular. Most systems are implemented with smartphones and vehicles for human transportation.
A projection system allows a user to operate a smartphone via a vehicle interface, such as a touch-sensitive display or audio system. Also, select output of compatible mobile-device applications, such as mapping or video apps, are received from the phone and communicated the user by way of the vehicle interface.
Typically only one projection system, and usually only one smartphone app, interfaces with the vehicle at a time. The projection system and app use limited smartphone resources, such as hardware codecs and hardware encryption components.